The Lost City of Z
by Molto Bene
Summary: When a mission goes horrible wrong,the Doctor must face his past and solve the mystery of The Lost City of Z. Can Ellena, a companion of the Doctor, find who she truely is. For time can be rewritten if you know how to cheat, oh and spoilers always help.
1. The Writing on the Wall

I do not own Doctor who

...

**The Lost City of Z **

'Just out of interest why are we here again' Jenny moans, as she watches the Doctor run happily between the ruins.

'You know you won't get anything out of him don't you' laughed Ellena, as she approached Jenny, a smile spreading across her face. Ellena was a beautiful girl of 19. She was about 5f5 with frizzy brown hair that reached her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white blouse, a pair of jeans and flats.

'Its just one big playground to him' she added, as she ran her hand across one of the old pillars, which where placed all around the giant building. She watched the Doctor run up and down the side of the building, which had a gapping big hole in the side, looking at all of the pieces of the building that was on the ground.

The ruins, which where located in the Amazon rainforest, where surrounded by futuristic building. The main part of the ruins was a large temple, much like a pyramid in size and shape although there was a pointed tower in the middle of a slopping roof, which was half destroyed. Within the temple was a maze of corridors and rooms. Many believed that there had once been traps and animals inside to stop intruders. The building itself had been built thousands of years ago, when there was still a rainforest.

...

Running along a narrow corridor, a woman took a quick look behind her as she heard the creature gaining on her. Using her torch, she continued down the dark corridor, her frizzy blonde hair, flying free behind her. However, she came to a stop when she came to a cross road. Not knowing which way would take her to safety; she gambolled and took the left corridor. Running as fast as she could, she made her way down until however she saw that it was a dead end. Looking back behind her she knew that she would not have time to turn back and go the other way. Feeling around on the wall in front of her she could find no leaver or any loose bricks that may be hiding a hidden door. Knowing that she had no other choice, she pulled out a gun from her hoister. Changing the setting so that a steady stream of power would be emitted, she began to write on the wall, as quickly as she could, hoping that his journeys would eventually bring him here. As either way company would soon arrive.

...

'So what are these anyway' Ellena asked, as the Doctor came running back to them a joyful smile on his face.

'This, my lovely girls, is The Lost City of Z. Isn't it amazing. Some of this writing may even be as old as high Gallifreyan. Weeeeeeeeelll may be not but it's definitely old. Come on you two', he grabbed each girl by the hand, dragging them to the side of the temple, before entering the hole which had been blown away. Stepping over the remaining rumble, the Doctor looked up and down the long corridor which they now stood in.

'Have I ever told you girls about The lost City of Z' he smiled, continuing before they could answer. 'According to legend The City of Z was a lost civilisation deep within the Amazon rainforest. Many have also called it El Dorado, The City of Gold. Apparently it held so much gold that if you looked at it you would be so entranced, that you would never leave. Many explores went looking for it but none ever returned. Isn't it brilliant' he smiled at both of the girls, before noticing that there were marks on the floor and began examining them.

'God he such a kid in a candy store' Jenny laughed, as she and Ellena walked down the corridor, leaving the Doctor to examine the floor.

However, they had not walked fair before they came to a dead end.

'This place really is like a maze.' Jenny commented.

Ellena was starring intensely at the wall for she noticed that there was some kind of writing burnt into it, half way down. Reaching her hand out, she wiped it over the writing, getting rid of some of the dirt that had covered it. By doing this she was able to make out some of the letters. There also appeared to be a set of numbers underneath the writing.

'Jenny look at this. There's writing on the wall' Ellena pointed at the writing.

Jenny stared at the writing, most of it had faded but some of it was still readable.

'Can you make any of it out' Jenny asked

'Yeah I think the second word is help and the set of co-ordinates underneath, is 1283/237/1445 which I believe is a year, date and time. But I can't make out the first word' she commented before wiping away more of the grime..

'Dad come look at this' Jenny shouted at him down the corridor.

'What is it' he asked as he bounded towards them.

'Ellena's found some writing on the wall, it's English. It says help' she tells him before pointing at it.

'hhhhmmm,' he thought to himself as he looked at the writing on the wall. The girls where right, but who wrote it. The indigenous people of this time would not know the language, so who left the massage. The strange thing was that there was a set of co-ordinates, as if someone was trying to attract some ones attentions. But who. Well there was only one way to find out.

' Well then lets go investigate shell we' he grinned before sprinting back down the corridor, the girls hurrying behind him, excited at the prospect of anther adventure.

...

Hurrying to finish the message on the wall, the women could hear the creatures' long nails scratching along the floor, as it closed in on her. She could hear its breathing increasing and becoming louder as it approached her. Turning so that her back was against the wall, she shined her torch, down the corridor, and saw a glimpse of the creature as it moved out of the light. She knew that the creature would not approach her due to the light, but it would still wait, patient until the light ran out. She just hoped that he would be here soon, as otherwise, things would get nasty, for the creature knew that she was cornered.

...

Rushing through the Tardis doors the Doctor chucked his tweed jacket on the jump seat before beginning to set the co-ordinates. The girls appeared moments after him, eager expressions smeared over their faces, as they began to help the Doctor with the controls.

The Doctor smiled, as he watched the two girls pilot the Tardis with him. He watched as they worked together, pushing buttons and pulling levers, to keep the Tardis on route. Sometimes it seemed that he was not needed at all, he could properly put his feet up and rest while they took him to their next destination. However this was most definitely not him. So he helped, were he could. The smile was however short lived on the Doctor for he saw that Ellena was about to push the button which would turn the brakes of, taking away his lovely Tardis noise.

'Ellena no' he shouted at her but too late, she had pressed the button.

'Oh that's so unfair. I love that noise' he mumbled

'I heard that. Grow up Dad, you know it's not meant to make that noise' both Jenny and Ellena sniggered, as his face changed to that of surprise at being told to grow up.

Before he could reposed the Tardis landed, minus the noise, and the Doctor began to walk to the door, wanting to get out of the situation as fast as possible, before they started gagging up on him. However he never reached the door.

...

The Tardis began to materialise in front of the women, as the creature was about to strike. She was surprised actually, for it had made her jump, the Tardis materialised minus the noise. Seeing her chance, for at this point the creature was the other side of the Tardis. Flinging open the doors, she rushed inside, before closing them, making sure that they where locked, she didn't want to leave any chances. Finally feeling that she was safe she lent her back against the door, sighing and shaking slightly from the adrenaline running through her. That had been to close.

...

The Doctor had not even reached the door before a woman rushed in, quickly shutting the door behind her and signed, as she lent against the door, shaking slightly. From outside the Tardis, a loud screeching noise started up, before a bagging started on the Tardis walls from the outside. Upon hearing this Doctor sprinted back to the controls, setting the Tardis to get them out of there. Jenny and Ellena stood starring at the women. She was wearing camouflage shorts and shirt, both of which where covered in rips and dirt. They watched as the women made her way up to the controls, carefully picking up the Doctor's tweed jacket, before sitting down on the white leather jump seat, and placing the jacket around her shoulders. All of this time, the Doctor had been watching her, with an expression of both sadness and happiness. Looking up at the Doctor, a small smile spread across her lips.

'Hello sweetie, you always pick the best moments to turn up'

'River'

...

TO BE CONTINUED

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Oh no you don't

I do not own Doctor who

...

'Oh no you don't. I know that look. You are not getting me into anything. I saved you, now I am going to take you home' he blabbered on, not looking at River as he rushed round the Tardis. Jenny and Ellena stood watching him. Ellena watched him in complete and utter astonishment; she had never seen him act like this before. He was completely flustered.

'Oh sweetie, but I already have. I know that you are already trying to work out what those creatures where that attacked me. You are also wondering what I was doing there in the first place. So when you say that I am not getting you into anything, the thing is sweetie you have already got yourself involved.' River gave him a cheeky grin, before starting to pull out her diary from the bag on her belt.

'You won't need that' the Doctor commented bluntly, which stop River, for she had never heard that tone before.

'And why not' she asked him, slight anger in her voice.

'Because I know that I am ahead of you, way ahead of you in fact' he told her, a slight sadness creping into his voice.

'So, have you figured out what they are yet' River asked changing the subject, for she doesn't like spoilers.

The Doctor stop for a moment running his hands through his hair, trying to remember the sound the creature made. It sounded so familiar, yet so distant, as if from an old dream.

'Do you want me to tell you' River asked with a slight smirk on her face, at seeing the frustration on the Doctor's face.

'Fine tell me' he told her the frustration clear on his face at letting River have the upper hand.

'They are Vandorians Doctor' River stated plainly, although pain and anger where clearly plastered on her face.

At hearing the name, the Doctor went on over drive, running around the console like a mad man, cursing in Gallifreyan under his breath.

'Dad what are they' Jenny asked. She had never seen him like this before; he was actually frightened. Getting no response from him she turns to look at River for information.

'Vandorians are creatures, long forgotten in the darkest. They have been around since the Time Lords. At one stage they where their worst enemies. They have similar telepathic abilities as Time Lords but can only use it on others if they touch you. If they touch you, they will take other your mind; make you their slaves until they have had enough of you and then simple, well they dispose of you.' River finished explaining to Jenny.

'Hang on, so why are they in the middle of a rainforest' Ellena asked River, curious.

'I don't know. I was sent their to retrieve something and I bumped into them. Just a piece of advice, never bump into a Vandorian.' River chuckled slightly. The Doctor had stopped a moment ago to listen to River, finally giving in to his curiosity.

'So who sent you their and what was it you had to retrieve' the Doctor asked River, he could not remember her mentioning going on a mission to the Amazon rainforest, all those years ago.

'Um, the Time Agents' River said quickly knowing how angry the Doctor was going to get.

'What? The Time Agents. I thought you promised me that you would have nothing more to do with them' the Doctor shouted at River.

'I am. This is the last time. They needed my expertises. Something very important was stolen and I was the best person for the job. I thought it would be simple. Come here get it back and that would be it. But oh no nothing is ever that simple is it' River shouted back.

'They must have know exactly what was in their. That's why they needed you because they knew that the only person that could retrieve it was me. River they used you' The Doctor cursed under his breath.

'What was it they wanted you to retrieve' The Doctor asked anger still lingering in his voice..

'A Mata Converter' she told him, ashamed at herself for being so stupid.

'How did it end up here?'

'Apparently one of the Agents stole it from the volts and they tracked him here. But he must have been under the Vandorians control. God. They must have known. '

'But what would they want with a Mata Converter' jenny asked them both

'I don't know.' River answered concerned.

They all pondered the question, wondering what the Vandorians could possible be up to. However, it was Ellena who came up with the answer first.

'This Mata converter, what does it do exactly' she asked both the Doctor and River

'It's mainly used when Agents are out on missions and have run out of food. They can turn what's around them into food.' River answered.

'But it can do more then that. If it is programmed right, it can turn any substance into anything' the Doctor added.

'Wait, I've got it. The story you told us about the Lost City of Z. How it was also called El Dorado, The Lost City of Gold. What if the story has some truth about it? I think that the Vandorians are using the Mata Converter to transform substances into gold.' Ellena added her minded buzzing with excitement at coming up with the answer.

'Oh that's brilliant' The Doctor smiled broadly at Ellena

'Oh she's good, Doctor. Are you going to introduce us' River smiled at Ellena.

'River Song, meet Ellena Smith, she's..a friend of Jenny's.' The Doctor told her hesitantly. He looked at Ellena who was giving him a disapproving look.

'Its nice to meet you' Ellena greeted River.

'Like wise' River added.

'So why would they need gold for' River asked the Doctor.

'Well gold is a very good conductor of electricity. Maybe they need it to help power something. Something big, by the looks of it. But what think think' he said rubbing his hands through his hair.

'Hang on River said that they where creatures of darkest. Does that mean they hate the light' Jenny asked.

'Yes that's right. Vandorians hate light but at the same time they are attracted to it. That's how they tracked me through the maze. They followed the light from my torch, but they wouldn't come close to it.' River answered Jenny's question.

'So they would prefer it if everything was dark' Ellena questioned, before a frightened look passed over her face. She began pacing around the console.

'They couldn't could they' she murmured to herself.

'Couldn't what' River asked her. However, the Doctor had also come up with the same answer.

'Their going to destroy the sun'

'How can they do that' Jenny asked.

'It's quite simple really. They use the Mata Converter to make gold. Gold is an excellent conductor of both heat and electricity. I don't know for sure but they somehow use the gold to conduct heat which they then turn to electricity. Now they would have enough power to use the Mata Converter on the sun, destroying it. Allowing them to move about on the Earth, all the time.'

'So what do we do?' They all asked.

'Simple really' the Doctor said flipping his screwdriver in the air.

'What'

'I do a thing'

...Please Review The more reviews I get, the quicker I will write


	3. Secrets

I do not own Doctor Who

...

'Are you ashamed of me?' Ellena asked the Doctor in a sad tone, as she sat watching him, pace around the controls. Jenny had taken River to fine her some new clothes, which had left her and the Doctor in the control room. The Doctor trying to work out the thing he was going to do.

'Hhhhmmm' the Doctor murmured not really listening to what Ellena was saying.

'I said are you ashamed of me' she stated with a hint of anger to her tone.

The Doctor whipped around to face her, surprised at her sudden outburst.

'What would make you think that' he asked her, in a surprised tone.

'Because you didn't tell River who I was.' Ellena told him, before looking down at her jeans and began playing with a lose tread.

The Doctor walked over to where she sat and lifted her chin with his hand, so that she was looking at him.

'You know that is not true. I love you. Nothing will ever change that' he told her softly.

'Then why are you ashamed of telling her who am I' Ellena stated angrily, moving her head away from his hand.

The Doctor sighed at the question. He did not know how to explain to her, why he couldn't tell River who she was. It was a huge piece of his life that he couldn't tell her and it hurt. He had his reasons why he had never told her, and this was just one of the situations which confirmed that, what he had done was the right thing. It would just be too complicated.

'I am not ashamed of you. I love you. It's just complicated. Could you just pretend that you are a friend of Jenny's until she goes? Please could you do that for me?' he asked her, before bringing her into a hug.

'I suppose I could' she shrugged. However, their moment together was interrupted by a cough.

'Um are you two finished' River asked as both she and Jenny entered the control room. Now wearing, a pair of dark blue jeans, a simple white tank top and her trade mark boots. Her utility belt slung around her waist. The Doctor let go of Ellena and gave River a smile.

'You jealous River' the Doctor smirked at her.

'Of course not. She's way too young for you.' She smirked back.

'So have you come up with your thing yet' she asked him

'Respect the thing and for your information I have actually River.' A satisfactory look appeared on the Doctor's face.

'Well that's a first' she laughed. 'So what is the great Doctor's master plan?'

'Ellena can I have your sonic lipstick please' the Doctor asked her, annoying River by not answering her question.

'Yeh sure' reaching into her jean pocket, she pulled out a deep gold/brown coloured lipstick case, before handing it to the Doctor.

'Thank you' he said before taking the lipstick, turning around and began working on it with his own sonic.

'You have a sonic lipstick' River asked amazed, for the Doctor didn't normally give out sonics to his companions.

'Yeah. Sarah Jane gave it to me. The Doctor has been upgrading it for me' she told her.

'Oh. You've bet some of his old companions' River asked curious, starting to think there was more to this girl then they were letting on.

'Yeah a few. But me and Sarah Jane are really close.'

'How did you end up travelling with the Doctor' River asked, wondering how this girl had ended up on the Tardis. The question had also grabbed the attention of both the Doctor and Jenny, who was now starring at Ellena, as to what answer she would give.

'Ummm they saved me. I was surrounded by cyber men. The Doctor stopped them; he was all like I am the Doctor, the oncoming storm, fight me if you dare' Ellena, River and Jenny laughed at her impression of the Doctor.

'Oh that would definitely me him' River laughed.

'Hay I do not sound like that' the Doctor moaned offended

'Next time I'll tape you, so you know that you are sooo wrong' River told him smugly, as all three laughed at him. The Doctor shrugged of their comments to him.

'Here you go' the Doctor handed back the sonic lipstick to Ellena.

'What did you do' she asked curiously, examining her sonic

'It's a surprise. Anyway let's get down to business.' He proclaimed, as he moved to look at the Tardis screen.

'Now, if I know the Vandorians, they have already put up a Time dimensional shield which.. .'

'Stops the Tardis from landing in the building' Jenny finished his sentence

'Exactly. Which means that we have to do this the old fashion way'

'And that is' River asked him

'Use the front door, of course' The Doctor replied sarcastic, as he began to pilot the Tardis back to the temple, as they where at the moment circling the earth.

Landing the Tardis in front of the temple, the four of them, made there way to the entrance.

'What are you doing' Ellena asked the Doctor, as he ran his sonic screwdriver around the door frame.

'Oh just checking something' he murmured

The Doctor made his way through the door, before turning to face the three women approaching him.

'Stop' the Doctor shouted at them suddenly.

'What's wrong' River asked, concerned that something had traped the Doctor somehow.

'24 hours' he said simply, his message directed at Ellena. She looked at him for a moment before understanding his message.

'Oh no. You are not going in their alone. You said it your self, the Vandorians are dangerous. I won't let you do this on your own.' Ellena told him emotionally, as she began approaching the door.

'No. I am sorry. It's too dangerous. I can't..I can't ...' pausing the Doctor looked at River, remembering what happened in the Library. He couldn't go through that again, the heartache of losing someone he loved, it was too much.

'I can't lose any of you' he signed before pointing his sonic screwdriver above the top of the doorframe, emitting a sonic wave. The wall began to crumble breaking the door frame. Ellena ran to the crumbling mess, desperate to get to the Doctor before he disappeared. However with one last smile the Doctor's face disappeared from view.

Collapsing to her knees, in front of the demolished door, Ellena let out a frustrated cry. She could hear foot steps behind her and felt, as some one knelt down beside her, bringing her into a hug. Feeling a present touch her mind, she knew that the person holding her was Jenny.

'He's gone Jenny' she whispered into her shoulder.

'Dad's gone'

...So what you think ...

Please please please review,


End file.
